


Coffee and a Chat

by Fire_Bear



Series: APH Yuri Week 2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Yuri Week 2016, Coffee Shops, Day 7, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Shapeshifting, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizaveta is running late to work but a revelation holds her up even more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late in posting but... Suppose it's still the 26th somewhere.
> 
> I hope this counts, considering…

Dániel Héderváry walked into the little coffee shop to the jingle of the bell. He grinned at the woman behind the counter, a familiar face. “Marie,” he said as he approached her. “How are you?”

Looking up, Marie smiled widely. Her short, blonde hair framed her delighted face and she had put in a green band to push the strands out of her face. As usual, she was wearing her uniform: a green apron over a white shirt. A cloth was in her hand and she looked as though she was in the process of wiping down the counters. There was no-one in the place, the sound of traffic outside muffled and the clock ticking, counting down the time Dániel could be in the place. He glanced at it and grimaced, realising that he was going to be late.

“I'm fine,” said Marie, drawing Dániel's attention back to her. “Your clothes are in the back.”

“Thanks, dear,” Dániel replied, hurrying towards the staff door. “I owe you one.”

“You owe me several.” Marie looked amused, shaking her head at him. “Hurry up, already. You still need to tell me what you've been up to today.” Her eyes flickered over Dániel's form, taking in his ripped and dirtied clothes.

Shrugging, Dániel laughed and pushed open the door. Once through, he headed down the corridor and to the familiar locker room. It was actually the women's locker room but, since this was a small place and Marie was the only one in at this hour, no-one would notice him go inside. He immediately stripped down to nothing (probably illegal in a workplace, when he thought about it) and binned anything that didn't look salvageable. Before he could forget, he pulled out the band which he'd used to tie his hair back with, dropping it on top of the rest of his dirty clothing.

Then he shifted.

Every time this happened, Héderváry was amazed, despite how long they had been doing it for. The genitals between their legs contracted and slowly morphed until there was nothing visible. That was mainly because the flesh around their nipples expanded until they formed two mounds, perfectly sized in their opinion. Additionally, their hair grew longer and thicker, falling around their shoulders, tickling their neck. Without looking in the mirror, they couldn't see the changes in their facial structure but they could watch their legs and arms getting slightly thinner and their hips widening.

Finally finished, they moved to stand before the mirror, examining their face and hair. Everything was fine and, once again, it looked as if the cut which they had received a few hours before had disappeared. Sighing in relief, Elizaveta went looking for her fresh clothes, shivering as she realised it was cold in the locker room. Marie obviously hadn't noticed that the air conditioning was on too high, what with her own power to regulate her body temperature constantly.

Elizaveta had met Marie on their first day in Ailateh High, the school for superheroes. They learnt a great deal there, mostly about how to be clever about dealing with foes and how to keep their secret identities from the villains and the public. Because of her ability to change into a man, Elizaveta had reckoned it would be easy but Marie had, on numerous occasions, pointed out that it may be more suspicious if people were observant enough. That was why Marie brought changes of clothes to her workplace. Elizaveta could go in and out at busy times when it was harder for people to notice her entering and leaving. Sometimes Elizaveta would be too busy dealing with villains from Tehalai High, the school for superheroes and mad scientists, so she would have to enter and leave at quiet times anyway. On those occasions, they just had to hope.

It had only been a few years since Elizaveta and Marie had met but it had felt like forever. They had instantly connected on the day they met and had been best friends ever since. Everyday, they would meet in the coffee shop where Marie worked and Elizaveta would even be made waffles if she came at an appropriate time. Movies, bowling, the park; whatever the activity, they would both be together. Sometimes they even went out fighting together but Marie didn't have powers that lent themselves to an all-out fight so Elizaveta usually went out on her own.

But therein lay the problem.

Dániel, at least, had no problem with the way Marie and he were best friends: he had no desire to see her in a romantic or sexual light. But Elizaveta had spent so much time with Marie that she knew she loved the woman. Since her situation was an odd one and she wasn't sure how to go about it, Elizaveta had been forced to ask Francis for help. Then she had whacked him over the head and stalked off, insulted by his smug grin. Arthur hadn't been much help either, providing scenarios he had read about in books. Then again, seeing as he had his own relationship problems (that he probably wasn't aware of), Elizaveta shouldn't have expected much different.

Sighing, she drove those thoughts from her mind and inspected her plain black t-shirt and trousers. She was always amazed at how well they fitted her after transforming. For some reason, she always had this niggling fear that she would end up with legs too thick to fit or arms bulging from the sleeves. Relieved and ready for her shift in the bar, she made her way downstairs to find that Alfred had arrived for his shift and was chatting to Marie.

“Yo, Liz,” he said when he spotted her. “How's things.”

“Okay, I suppose,” she replied. “What about you?”

Alfred frowned. “Well, did you know...?” He paused and glanced around before leaning forward to address both Elizaveta and Marie. “Did you know that Arthur fixes clothes and stuff for _those guys_?”

Elizaveta blinked in surprise. “He does?”

“Yeah! I totally saw General Winter's costume in his apartment when I went to visit. He hid it straight away, though, and he just dismissed it when I asked! And then-!

“Al,” said Marie, calmly, still smiling. “You're getting a bit loud, you know. And you never know who's listening.”

“Sorry...” said Alfred, grimacing a little. “But! Can ya believe him?! Bet that's why his apartment is so huge and fits all those old, boring books. Have ya seen them?! They're all massive and leathery and stuff! And-”

“Aw, Al,” said Elizaveta, sighing and shaking her head. “Is someone jealous?”

“Huh?” asked Alfred, looking very confused. Elizaveta decided not to elaborate and merely shook her head again.

“You're going to be late, Al,” Marie told him, nodding at the clock. Glancing over, Alfred's eyes widened, he swore under his breath and rushed for the staff door. Once the door had swung closed, Elizaveta giggled behind her hand.

“Someone isn't aware of his own feelings.”

Marie nodded but her eyes were staring into the middle distance. She was biting her lip and looked worried. Elizaveta wondered what was wrong and immediately went onto the alert. Sweeping her gaze over the café, she saw nothing out of place or dangerous. She couldn't even see the slight shimmer which sometimes happened when someone invisible was nearby.

“What is it?” she asked, turning to Marie. She was surprised to see Marie smiling at her, gaze soft and fond. “What is it?” she repeated, moving closer.

“I was just thinking that he should tell Arthur how he feels... Or someone should, anyway. And then I realised I was being just like Alfred, if a little less now that I've stopped denying my feelings.”

“What feelings?” Elizaveta asked, heart in her throat. Was Marie in love with Arthur, too? If so, would Elizaveta be able to deal with that? Perhaps Dániel could – but she usually only turned into Dániel when she needed his improved physical strength. She was loathe to turn into him when it was to do with her personal life as she identified as female far more than a male; letting a man deal with her problems was a coward's way out. With that decided, she clenched her fists, trying to calm herself as Marie responded.

“My feelings for you, silly. I've loved you for quite a long time now but I've been too scared of losing you. I almost expected that you'd become Dániel forever in my presence to save anyone being hurt and I didn't want you to force yourself.”

With Marie's words and kind smile, Elizaveta felt as if she'd been struck by lightning. She gasped, her eyes widened and she stared at Marie in disbelief. Had she heard her right? Once she realised she very much had, Elizaveta felt herself fall in love with Marie all over again. All those little things she loved about her – the almost constant smile, her readiness to help, her determination and refusal to back down – Elizaveta loved all of it all the more.

A smile spread across Elizaveta's face and she stepped closer. “Marie...”

“It's not a joke!” Marie cried, looking upset. “A-And it's not a mistake. I don't love Dá-”

Seeing that she had paused too long and caused Marie to become discouraged, Elizaveta stepped closer and grabbed Marie's arms, pulling Marie towards her and into a kiss. It was soft and chaste but perfect for everything it represented. When she pulled away, Elizaveta smiled fondly at Marie and said, “I love you, too, you know. I've been fretting for months about how to tell you.”

“A plus on that,” said Alfred from behind them and both of them spun to face him, faces red. He grinned at them. “If you're finally official, can we have a party to celebrate?”

“A party?!” Elizaveta exclaimed, still feeling tense from being discovered.

“Yeah. Kinda feel like cake,” Alfred added, examining the cake counter. When silence greeted him, he glanced up to find Elizaveta and Marie still watching him, both wary about their discovery. “Ah, hey, don't worry. I ain't gonna tell anyone. Not till you do or whatever. Or you have your first date or something.”

“ _Al_ -” Elizaveta growled but behind her, Marie gasped and she immediately turned to her, wondering if she was hurt. “What-?”

“Liz!” Marie interrupted her, pointing at the clock she was staring at. “You're going to be late!”

Seeing the time, Elizaveta cursed loudly and dashed to the door. She paused with her hand on the handle then raced back to Marie, gave her a peck on the cheek and then left, hoping that Ivan wouldn't hold the fact she was late again against her...


End file.
